X, The Movie : Outtakes
by Lady Artanis
Summary: Like it says in the title,a (hopefully, humorous ^^) variety of 'behind-the-scenes' moments in the X movie. Rated PG,due to a few minor swear words


Author: Chibi Maureen-chan  
  
Title : X Outtakes (Or, What REALLY Went On Behind The Scenes of X: The Movie. May also be known as 'Far,Far South of Sanity' if you prefer.)  
  
E-mail: chibi_maureen_chan@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: A few scattered minor swear words,bad writing IMHO  
  
Spoilers: I dunno,I haven't spotted any...  
  
Yosh'! Onward with the fic-Oh wait,I forgot...Disclaimer!!  
  
Aforemention Disclaimer: They're not mine,though not for lack of wishing. The 'they' in question belongs to the talented CLAMP-sama! Please,no suing,as all you will end up with is...*checks* About 30 cents of change,my wild ,maniacal,nocturnal,noisy pet hampster,and some pocket lint,though I WOULD like to keep the lint and,if at all possible,the insane hampster....*bubbly eyes*  
  
Wow,someone's actually reading this? *awed bubbly eyes yet again,sighs happily*  
  
Subaru and Kamui:::::*both whack Maureen-chan on the head for ruining their nice,angsty mood with her bubbly sparklies*  
  
Ow!! *rubs head**pout* Anyway,thank you for reading,though you may regret it afterwards; seeing as this is my first try at writing to be shown in public. Having been told this,please comment on this fic,tell me what's good,bad,etc,etc? *bubbly* Please?   
Okay! NOW,on with the fic!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kamui:::*is thrown toward bench**consequently misses said bench**hits building behind said bench*  
*splat*  
  
Producer:::Um...Take 2...? *sweatdrop*  
~~~  
Yuuto:::*"flying" after Kamui,muttering grudingly about sharp those godforsaken daggers are*  
  
Kamui:::*is similiarly "flying" away from Yuuto*  
  
Assistant Director:::*startled eep* Eh,Kamui-san? Yuuto-san?...The wires...!*sweatdrops*  
  
Kamui/Yuuto::: *look at the wires suspending them (which looked like it was slowly...fraying...) with a sense of impending doom,or at least a sense of a lot of impending pain*  
  
Fuuma:::*trademark smirk* *brandishes large wirecutter at them with a satisfied,though slightly not-quite-sane, ...cackle?* (Can Fuuma cackle? I have no idea..You tell me ^^;;)   
  
Kamui/Yuuto:::*eyes widen simultaneously*  
  
*wires break*  
  
Kamui:::*spirals off toward nearby building,rather resembling a thrown frisbee*  
  
Yuuto:::*blinkublinku* Eh? *starts falling toward the suddenly very very hard-seeming ground,which also seemed much closer,to boot* AAAAIIIIIEEEEEE---!!! *scream is abruptly cut off*  
  
~~~  
Sorata:::*watches as Arashi pulls her sword out from her hand* *blinkublinku**eyes widen* AAAAH!!! Get it away from me! Go away,freak!! AAAAAIIIIIEEEE!!!  
  
Arashi:::*sighs and rolls eyes* *sarcastic tone* Your extreme bravery astounds me...Baka. *whack*  
~~~  
[Before production starts]  
  
Kotori:::*angrily* I will not work with HIM!*she points at Kamui,who looks at them blankly*  
  
Kamui:::*quizzically* Who,me?   
  
Casting Director:::*fed up,seeing as they've been going through this for hours on end* And WHY NOT?!?!   
  
Kotori:::Because I don't wanna,and that's that! *scowls*  
  
Casting Director:::*as a almost imperceptible eye twitch develops* I. Will. NOT. Hire. A . Damned. Extra. Stop arguing,or YOU will be the one being replaced. Capiche? *twitchtwitch*  
  
Kamui:::*having now realized what the two have been arguing about,grins wickedly at Kotori*  
  
Kotori:::::: *ignoring Kamui pointedly,she begins pouting* Just to let you know,I am HIGHLY miffed. *sniffs haughtily* *Faster-than-light-Mood-Swing! kicks in* *walks away,depressedly  
muttering things that all look to be about "me...decapitated....why ME..."* *sob*  
~~~  
  
Kamui:::*sitting down on couch* *He stands up too quickly and sways,before falling over* A~a~a~a~iiii~~eeee!!! *crashing sounds are heard for about 30 seconds,fading out slight with each crash**from several stories down,enraged tone* WHO the HELL forgot to put the damned floorboards in?!!??!?!?!  
  
Stage Designers::: *as one* It wasn't me! It wasn't me!! TASUKETE!! We're gonna die! Tasuketeeeeee~!!! *they all run away,screaming*  
  
Director:::Oh yes,Kamui-san,I forgot to tell you about them,didn't I? See,we had to have some budget retractions,and some...ah...inessential things had to be left out..You do understand,don't you? *sheepish look**twiddles fingers and prepares to die a painful,horrible death*  
~~~  
Fuuma:::*slams Sorata into the concrete floor of the set*  
  
Director:::Anou,Fuuma-san...Matte yo...!  
  
Random Extra::::: Oh my GOD!!! HE KILLED HIM!!! ...What was his name again?  
  
Assistant Director:::*chimes in* The fake cement isn't in yet...That's real cement...*sweatdrops nervously*  
  
Fuuma::: *smiles pleasantly* Now,that's too bad,isn't it? *shrugs* Too late. *another pleasant smile*  
  
Director:::*backs away slightly*  
  
~~~  
[The REAL reason Yuzuriha keeled over]  
  
Yuzuriha:::I can take care of myself,thank you very much! *miffed look* *sees blood on her hand and her eyes go wide (Actually,wider,seeing as her eyes are wide enough as is...),*  
*she clutches her chest and starts hyperventilating in panic* *has a heart attack,promptly dies*  
  
Casting Director:::*sighs heavily* Yet another actor perishes... Now I'll have to hire even MORE of them....*lightbulb flickers on* Or,I could just keep killing them off....What a brilliant idea...hmm....*maniacal grin*  
  
Another Random Extra::::: Great,here we go again...I think he's been hanging around that creepy Fumi-or-whatever-the-heck his name is too long...  
  
~~~  
  
  
Owari.  
  
  
You got this far? No turning back or just scrolling to the bottom? *gleeful,though sadly overused chibi bubbly eyes* SANKYUUUUUU~!! *glomps you hyperly* *lets go*  
  
Constructive comments? Flames? Praise,on the off chance that this is liked? (though I doubt that....) Just about any kinda review is welcomed and appreciated! ^_^  
  
~Maureen-chan  
Chibi-Ran no Miko  
  
  



End file.
